Frank Tancredi
Frank Tancredi was the governor of the state of Illinois and the father of Sara Tancredi. His strict policies on crime earned him the nickname "Frontier Justice Frank". He strongly supported the notation of being tough and strict on crime. Hence a reason why he looked to back the electric-chair penalty given to Lincoln Burrows. He strictly disapproved of his daughter's decision to work at Fox River State Penitentiary because of the obvious dangers and his secret worry that Sara would return to her old drug habits. He eventually was promoted to Vice-President of the US after Caroline Reynolds proceeded to president. Due to dodgy links and alliances; he made himself a target for people to go after, and eventually, was found dead. A suicidal look on things as he was hanged on his tie. Despite suspicion by Sara and Michael Scofield etc. of foul-play by 'The Company'. Biography Season 1 He travelled to Fox River when his daughter's life was threatened during a prison riot. After the crisis had passed, Tancredi seemed more interested in reminding her how unsafe work in a prison could be than expressing relief at her safety. This incident further strained their relationship. When Sara asked him to review Lincoln Burrows' (Dominic Purcell) case on the scheduled day of his execution, he ultimately decided not to grant clemency, apparently at the request of the Vice President. Tancredi later revealed to his daughter that he did not review the information she gave him from Lincoln Burrows' attorneys. His reason for his refusal to grant clemency was linked to Vice President Caroline Reynolds (Patricia Wettig). Tancredi has since been suggested by several press sources as a potential Vice Presidential candidate when Vice President Reynolds ran for the Presidency. Soon after, Reynolds was sworn in as the President after the sudden death of President Mills. Season 2 After paying for his daughter's bail for release, Tancredi reveals her that he would soon be sworn in as the next Vice President of the United States. Later, Tancredi is encouraged by a political strategist to distance himself from his daughter, which he refuses to do. He visits her at her apartment, and she apologizes for the problems she has caused for him, but also reasserts her belief that Lincoln Burrows is innocent. This prompts Tancredi to take a second look at the Burrows case, and he is shocked to learn of the deaths of Nick Savrinn and Veronica Donovan. He wonders if everything he's learning is somehow connected to the Burrows case. The political strategist suggests he let it go. In a later episode, while discussing his forthcoming Senate confirmation hearing with the strategist, Tancredi sees Agent Kellerman, who he recognizes from Sara's apartment. This encounter convinces him that Sara may be right about the conspiracy after all, and calls Sara to warn her that her new "friend" is not to be trusted. Soon after, President Reynolds abruptly withdraws the nomination, despite sufficient support in the Senate for his confirmation. Sara found Frank dead shortly afterward in the governor's residence. Post-Death Season 2 Although Agent Kim's men made it look like he had hanged himself, Sara refuses to believe that her father could have committed suicide. According to Agent Kim, he had become a liability to the Conspiracy by getting too close to Kellerman's secret, and thus could not be left alive. Aldo Burrows later tells Lincoln that Frank Tancredi acquired an important telephone recording between Caroline Reynolds and Terrence Steadman that took place two weeks after Steadman's reported death. Agent Blondie later said that he worked with Frank to Sara. Sara did make it look like a fight and she did escaped him. Season 4 Frank was mentioned by Sara as doing things for other people and then taking care off his own problems. (4x14) Appearances Personality and traits Frank Tancredi is a very powerful governor in the US. Physicaly a short man with a big personality, Frank Tancredi is a well reputated governor in the United States, believing in the justice and the death penalty. He is very distant from his daughter although he seems to deeply loving her but never had much time for her, he began to doubting of Reynolds's real goal and began to gather intel about The Company before being killed. It to note that his daughter insisted that he had never had suicidal tendancies. Trivia * John Heard previously played the Vice President and President in the film My Fellow Americans. *He died aged 60 according his grave. Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fathers Tancredi, Frank